


"Got a feeling that I'm going under"

by 7thChevronLocked



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: (but it's not graphically described), Aramis is a worrier, Bedside Vigils, Children, Coffee, Don't worry there's a cute ending, F/M, Horse Riding Accident, I know she's not canon but i love her too much, Medical Inaccuracies, Morphine, Paramedic!Aramis, Scarlett Whump, Scarlett does something dumb and gets told off for it, Should be a tag it's not, Surgery, They have a cat called Dumas, This was longer than I intended it to be, Treville likes children, broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, everyone is a babe, i'm not even sorry, idgaf tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thChevronLocked/pseuds/7thChevronLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett does ridiculously dangerous things on horseback and it freaks Aramis the fuck out. She's always telling him not to worry, until he gets a reason to truly worry about her. Cue over five hours of worried Aramis and Les Inseperables being there for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Got a feeling that I'm going under"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Rosary I Recite With Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066246) by [Keriae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keriae/pseuds/Keriae). 



Scarlett had been working towards this competition for months now. Her joint project horse Ace, was coming along really nicely. Which was good because while Tempest was great at dressage, he was too bulky to jump the bigger fences. Ace was slim with plenty of scope over the jumps and a wonderful temperament. Today was a one day event and the whole family had turned up in support. She’d brought Charlie along in the horsebox (as he was her ever-willing groom) but Aramis had texted her and told her he was going to bring the others up with him and Porthos, who was curious. After the dressage, she was sitting around third, but due to some odd scheduling was was riding last in the cross country. When she was finally off and running, she knew that all she needed was a good fast time with a clear round and she’d be in the lead before the show jumping that afternoon. The jumps were big- 100cm but both her and Ace could handle it. They'd trained over higher and the horse was confident at cross country. 

So far, things were going magnificently. Cross Country was always tough, but Ace was being well behaved and she had to do very little in the way of setting him up for the fences. She needed to check his pace every so often, just to stop him tripping down a bank or not seeing a fence properly but his gallop was good and they were hitting optimum time so far. Nearing the end of the course, Ace was beginning to tire a little- there had been more uphill stretches than she’d been expecting and it had taken it out of the horse. The last few fences were easy and inviting, and Scarlett could relax a little, and let Ace do the work. One jump cleared, no issue. Coming into the penultimate fence, she felt Ace begin to back off, and urged him forwards with a growl and a short slap to the shoulder with the stick. It was a messy jump, but they were still clear. One more fence and they’d be home and dry. As they galloped towards the final fence, Ace threw his head up, half rearing and coming to a skidding halt in front of it. First refusal. Two more, and she’d be eliminated. She turned him away, kicked him on and rode positively, throwing in a growl for good measure, “Get Up!”. Ace tried his hardest, but it was a scrappy approach and as he picked his feet up over the solid log he didn't get enough height, smacking his forelegs into the wood. It was enough to throw his balance and he stumbled over the jump, legs buckling on the other side as he fell to the floor, Scarlett thrown clear from the saddle, landing hard on her outstretched hand. She knew you were supposed to tuck and roll when you fell, but the way she fell meant there was no time for her to think, Ace falling as she fell. The ground rushed up and she was still slightly tangled in the reins as her outstretched palm hit the ground , feeling a definite clunk and an all too familiar searing pain spread over her shoulder, as well as a sickening crack and white hot pain through her wrist. Shit. Long story short, her arm was fucked. Before she knew it, a steward had caught a rather panicked looking Ace and she was sitting up cradling her arm with Aramis beside her. His brown eyes were full of worry and his brows were pulled together in a frown. “Where does it hurt? Breathe Scarlett, it's okay. I’ve got you. Tell me where it hurts.” Scarlett skimmed over his face, taking in the pure worry all over it, and she was about to answer him when a steward appeared beside “I’m sorry sir, you can't be here. The doctor will be here shortly.”

Aramis whipped round, his hair in his face as he regarded the steward. “I'm her husband and a fucking paramedic.” He spat, and the steward backed away. “Scarlett, mon ange, tell me where it hurts” 

“I’m fine.” It was an immediate response and a completely lie. Both Scarlett and Aramis knew it was a lie. “Don't bullshit me. Where. Does. It. Hurt.” Scarlett rolled her eyes. “My shoulder’s dislocated.” The again was unspoken but implied, “and my wrist is fucking killing me.” She muttered, but loud enough for Aramis to hear. They carefully removed her body protector, and Aramis began to check her over, hands gentle and professional as he did so. Finally, the doctor’s car arrived, and Aramis was able to do a full, detailed handover. “Scarlett d’Herblay, thirty-five years of age. Left shoulder dislocated two years prior in another horse riding accident, though not similar to this one. Competing in the cross-country when she and her mount took a nasty fall. She landed outstretched on her arm, due to the motion of the fall. Query distal radius and ulna fracture and dislocated shoulder, both on left side. Possible concussion. No other obvious injuries. No loss of consciousness, elevated pulse rate of around 110 although could be due to strenuous activity before she fell.” The doctor took it in, impressed. “Paramedic?” Aramis nodded. Despite the pain she was in, Scarlett laughed. He looked so proud. And he should be. He was damn good at his job and not enough people knew that. 

\------

At the hospital Scarlett was seen by a multitude of doctors, sent for x-rays and God knows what. While she was waiting for the X-rays to come back she'd been chatting to Aramis - now that she was on morphine the pain had all but disappeared and while it was making her woozy and warm it wasn't enough to stop her conversation. “Did Porthos take the kids home?” She asked, having to think carefully about the words she picked. “He took them all home. And I've rung Francis at the yard who’s gonna look after the horses.Ace was fine last time I saw him, so don't worry about him.” Scarlett smiled, Aramis may not ride the horses but he knew how much they meant to her. “And Porthos is gonna stay at the house? Renée can’t look after the others on her own.” Aramis nodded. “Yeah, Porthos said he was going to stay. The guest room is made up.” The domestic chatter carried on, until a doctor arrived. Slapping the x-rays up on a light box, he began to talk through them, confirming Aramis’ initial diagnosis. “The bad news is your wrist is gonna need surgery, and we’re considering setting your shoulder surgically too. You’be dislocated it before and if we reduce it the classic way it's more likely to dislocate again. Surgery means it's far less likely to recur.” Scarlett felt her heart sink, but a quick glance over at Aramis made her smile softly. His brows were drawn into a little frown, a crease in his forehead, and his eyes were firmly on the x-rays. “Aramis, love, did you hear that?” She asked softly. “Hmm? Oh yeah, surgery.” He said distractedly. “Aramis.” she said, fimer this time, and he looked over at her. Seeing the worry in her eyes, he softened, pressing a little kiss to her forehead. “It’ll be okay, sweetheart. The doctor will tell you what’s gonna happen, and I’ll be here the whole time.” 

Aramis was right. He was there the whole time. The doctor talked her through the surgery, explaining how he was going to insert the plates to stabilise the fracture, showing her on the x-rays where they would be positions. He also explained how they planned to reduce her shoulder openly, given her age and history. She sighed. She was in for the long haul. Now that she wasn't in pain anymore and she knew the kids were safe, she just wanted to sleep. She didn’t bother to hide her yawn, whining slightly as she shifted position. Her dose of morphine wasn’t particularly high. She could do with some more, but they wanted to operate ASAP and it wasn’t worth it. Soon, she was prepped for surgery and Aramis stayed with her until he couldn’t go any further and even then, both him and Scarlett demanded to be there when she went under. So he was, holding her hand while the doctor told her to count to ten. She hesitated, but Aramis willed her on, a soft smile on his face. “Un, deux, t-trois, quatre, cinq…” Her voice faded away, and her eyes fluttered shut. Aramis finally left her side with a chaste kiss and a murmured, “Je t’adore.” 

\------

Aramis knew the surgery would be long. Not only did they have to set her wrist and put plates in, but they had to reduce her shoulder and fiddle with the tendons to stop it dislocating frequently. He sat for an hour with his head in his hands before his phone rang. It was Porthos.  
“Hmm?” He answered, voice tired. 

“Merde, Aramis, you sound like shit. Is everything okay?” Aramis groaned. So he sounded as bad as he felt. Great. He dragged a hand through his hair with a sigh. 

“I’m fine. She’s in surgery. Her wrist is broken in two places and she’s got a dislocated shoulder.” His voice was tense. 

“How long has she been in for?” Came Porthos’ even response. 

“Fuck, I don’t know. An hour?” He was so tired. 

“An hour! Aramis, don’t tell me you’ve been sitting outside the OR for an hour on your own.” 

“So what?” 

“Shut up. I’m calling Treville, he’ll stay with the kids and I’m coming to find you. I’ll bring the others too. You shouldn’t be on your own.” 

Aramis groaned again. “Porthos you don’t have to do that. I’m fine.”

“No you’re not fine. We’re coming and we’ll bring decent coffee. Hospital coffee tastes like dirt.”

That elicited a weak laugh from Aramis. “See you.” 

Then he hung up, sitting in the silence of the empty hallway for another hour while the others got together and made their way over. This wasn’t the first time they’d met in a hospital. It wasn’t the first time they’d met outside an OR either. Porthos and Athos arrived together, clutching coffee and some sort of pastry that Porthos had no doubt stolen from the coffee shop, and d’Artagnan arrived minutes later, muttering about hospital car parking charges or some shit. Aramis, despite himself, smiled again. They sat for a half hour, sipping coffee silently and Aramis picked at a pastry on Porthos’ instruction. He wasn’t hungry. After a couple of attempts at conversation, all three of the others sensed that Aramis didn’t want to talk. So d’Artagnan dug around in his bag and found a battered book, passing it wordlessly to Aramis. He took it, opening it to the first page and desperately trying to read but the words just swam on the page and his head was pounding. He couldn’t focus. His leg bounced up and down anxiously, a bad habit of his that only surfaced when he was worried and there was nothing he could do to help. Porthos’ strong hand found his thigh, a soft squeeze ceasing the movement, and Aramis turned his head away from the book, burying it in Porthos’ chest and letting out a noise that sounded somewhere between a sob and a whimper. 

“I’m worried.” It was the first words he’d spoken in two and a half hours. 

“We all are. But she’s stronger than you give her credit for. Just you wait and see. She’ll be up and messing us around like normal before you know it.” Athos murmured, head resting on the wall behind the hard chairs. Aramis didn’t turn to regard his friend, instead making a sort of non-committal noise.

The next two and a half hours felt like an age. Somehow, Aramis managed to fall asleep on Porthos’ broad shoulder, d’Artagnan’s book slipping from his grasp. It barely made a sound as it fell to the floor, being a battered paperback that was almost falling apart. Their youngest stood up, picked the book up without making a noise and gathered the empty coffee cups, carrying them over to the bin to throw them out. They were careful not to wake Aramis- he really needed the sleep and sitting up waiting for Scarlett to get out of surgery wouldn't help him. 

Finally, after 5 long hours, Scarlett came out of the OR. Porthos nudged Aramis in the side and he startled awake. “Wha? Did something happen? Is she okay?” 

Porthos chuckled. “She’s fine as far as I'm aware. She's just come out of surgery. The doc says we can go see her but she's gonna be out of it for a good while yet.”

\------

The first thing Scarlett did when she woke up was groggily murmur “six, sept, huit….” Until one of the doctors told her she could stop counting. The corridors were darker and she didn't know why, but before she could figure it out she was asleep again, dragged down by the darkness. She didn't remember much else after that, just flashes of white sheets and ceiling tiles and the beeping of a heart monitor. There was something on her face. An oxygen mask? She didn't know. Everything felt so heavy, she couldn't summon the energy to move her arms and find out. Her left arm was heavier somehow, but she couldn't understand why. The next thing she could recall was being in a room. Since when was she in a private room? She could hear a hushed conversation. 

“...may take a little time…. physiotherapy will be needed, although until they assess her we won't know how much…” She couldn't focus. 

“I understand… I just want to know… she’ll be okay?” Was that Aramis? 

“Armis?” Her words sort of slurred together, not helped by the mask she was wearing, but the words had an immediate effect on her husband and he was there in a heartbeat. 

“Scarlett? Oh thank god. Don't try to move it's okay I'm here.” 

Pretty much the whole night and most of the next morning was in between consciousness, but every time she awoke Aramis was there, his hand on hers. Finally, at around midday she was awake enough to hold a conversation without falling asleep halfway through, and once the doctors had checked her over they left her alone with Aramis and the others. “So… I fell off of my horse?” She asked softly, a laugh in her voice. 

“Yes, yes you did. You broke both bones in your wrist and dislocated your shoulder. Again.” Aramis said, although there was no heat in his voice. 

“So that's why my entire left side feels like shit then.” Scarlett commented, earning a snort from Athos who was leaning on the wall next to the window. She looked down and finally registered that her left arm which was held in a sling also had a cast over it, in a rather fetching shade of blue. 

The chatter was light, and Scarlett slept a little more but by the time visiting hours swung around she was sitting more upright in bed and Aramis had rung Treville who offered to bring the kids once they got back from school. 

They arrived quietly, with the tentative air of a child in an unfamiliar environment, but when they saw their mum smile at them they relaxed. Charlie was holding a bunch of flowers, which he handed to Scarlett who took them with smile, setting them down on the table beside her bed one-handedly. She pulled her son in for a hug, as well as Renée and Jean-Armand, but it was Izzy who surprised her, clambering up on to her mother’s bed and curling up on her uninjured side. Treville, who had intended to give Scarlett a soft hug instead pressed a kiss to her cheek and greeted the others, Aramis thanking him profusely for looking after the kids. Treville shrugged it off, saying it was what any godfather would do, but both Scarlett and Aramis were so grateful he’d stuck around and gotten the kids off to school. Plus picked them up and dropped them here.

\------

Scarlett spent another few days in the hospital, just to get her back on her feet and to make sure everything was healing correctly. She had a few more x-rays, to ensure the plates in her wrist were still in place, and her shoulder was still where it was supposed to be. Finally, after what felt like an eternity they let her go. Aramis fussed over her the whole time she was getting dressed and ready to leave, and insisted he walked with his arm around her waist as they collected her prescription. “Aramis, my legs are fine. It’s my arm that isn’t so great.” She grumbled, but there was a note of laughter in her voice. She knew he was worried. Obviously, she wouldn’t be driving for a long time, especially on the drugs she was taking, so Aramis drove her home. When they finally got in, they were greeted by the kids and Treville, who was still staying with them. He offered to stay for longer, but they said he’d already given up so much of his time for them and he could go home and get some well needed rest. So he did, after saying goodbye to the both of them and the kids. Scarlett spent most of the day in the little office, curled up in a chair reading and trying not to fall asleep. Her meds made her feel pretty drowsy and nauseous, and as much as she loved the kids she really just wanted to be somewhere quiet. 

Finally, the kids all went to bed, and she was left alone with Aramis. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts and plaid pajama bottoms, her hair still damp from a shower in a messy bun, contact lenses abandoned in favour of her glasses. She was leaning on Aramis’ shoulder, his hand around her waist so not to touch her shoulder. He’d pushed the soft material of her shirt up, so his fingers rubbed little circles on her side. The TV was on but neither of them seemed to be interested in what was on, the noise just fading into the background. Their drowsy contentment was interrupted by a soft meow, and Scarlett looked down to see Dumas pad into the room. She clicked her fingers, patted the sofa once and the cat jumped elegantly into the space between them, curling up with a contented purr. She smiled, pressing herself closer into Aramis with a sigh. “I love you, Aramis.” She murmured sleepily, voice thick.

“I love you too, Scarlett.” Aramis responded. But she was already asleep, giving into the drowsiness that had been threatening to consume her all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, you guessed it, Keriae!
> 
> She's a babe, and she should really get an account over here gdi.
> 
> Check her tumblr out - http://keriae.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT;; she has an account go check out the fic that inspired this the link is at the top!


End file.
